


God & Drugs

by vocalfew



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalfew/pseuds/vocalfew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't get away, but still I can't get close enough to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God & Drugs

My eyes opened to the sound of distant screaming. This would have alarmed me, if it weren't for the fact that every five seconds, someone was seeing some sort of beast demon, or their second cousin trying to kill them.

  
I don't even know why I'm in here, really. I just compare myself to others, and well, they make me seem pretty normal.

  
"Can't sleep again?" the voice grumbled from across the room. I turned my head to the stringbean of a man sitting on the edge of his bed, legs dangling loosely. He was hunched forward, and his gaze was locked on the door. He always did this- staring into dead nothing with this blank gaze that at first, sent shivers down my spine. I've gotten quite used to it, but it always sends me some sort of unease.

  
"What else is new?" I croak, sitting up on the firm, bony mattress. Another scream.

  
"Well," he rolled his shoulders, "You talk in your sleep."  
My gaze fell as I considered this. My mom always used to tell me that. Her brows would be arched in a sort of manner that you could tell it annoyed her, but she wasn't going to outwardly admit it. I could tell, though, the things that bothered her used to cause her lips to purse and her eyes to avoid any sort of mutual contact. Maybe she liked it better that I was here. I wasn't keeping her awake at night, or analyzing her in the daytime.

  
"What did I say?" his shoulders shrugged and he broke his gaze off the door.

  
"I don't know."

  
"Then you can't tell me I was talking in my sleep if you don't remember what I was saying."

  
He sucked in a breath, flopping back onto his bed. I studied him for a solid minute before returning to my own thoughts, matching his position.  
The metal door clanked and unlocked, and in stepped a tall man with a gentle gaze.

  
"Tyler," he soothed, "talking to yourself again?"

  
"That's real nice, asshole." he spat, not moving from his place on the bed.

  
I wonder if his bed was more comfortable.

  
"Guess so," I replied as he stepped towards me. He sat up at this, his yes fixated on the kind doctor. He threw himself back up into a defensive position, as if he were to pounce in case the doctor was trying to pull something.

  
"It's time for your medication." the man set down a paper cup and a small cap of pills.

  
"Don't take them," he warned, " _don't take them_."

  
I smiled thankfully at the doctor, who kept his distance after he handed the cup and pills to me.

  
His teeth grit. " _Drop. It._ "

  
Without thinking, the cup dropped from my fingers and the pills were sent through the air, hitting the doctor with a light pat.

  
"I'm- I'm sorry, I..." I stammered out.

  
He jumped up from the bed quickly, shoving the doctor out of the room with one swift movement.   
The door swung shut and locked, and he turned back to me with a wicked grin.

  
" _Oh Tyler_ ," he slowly turned in his spot to face me, his eyes wide with amusement, " _talking to yourself again?_ "


End file.
